


Precious one

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Legolas, Birth, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: Hi new to this fandom and don't really know the characters very well, but I feel in love of the film hobbit because it shows more Leggy screen time.Basically this is my take on what Thranduil was like before his wife died and how he became so protective of his youngest son and tbh there's not enough of these stories!





	

King Thranduil a man of taste and skills, he has seen much in his age and some he wished he could turn back time and either change the results or forget it altogether. His father died in battle, in the early stages of battle and left him with all the responsibilities that he had no experience in his entire life. At home in Mirkwood where he had built a new kingdom to ensure safety of his people and his loved ones. By his side is his beloved wife, Gwenllian and on the lower steps his eldest son Alawn. His wife is known for her beauty and kindness, she had deep black hair, green eyes, pale skin tone and a rounded face. While his son followed him in many ways, Alwan has his sharp face, blue eyes and more tan skin than a pale complexion and he had black hair except from his Ada's which was light blond. Thranduil and his beloved Queen has been trying to add another member to their little family but there was no sign that she was with child. This breaks Gwenllians heart since she has always wanted a slightly bigger family, two or three children the most she had always thought. Thranduil could see the sadness in his beloveds eyes and wished there was more he could do. His son was six years old by human standards even though he has been alive much longer. He would like to have another child but you can not force nature. They were currently in a court meeting and as much his son would rather go outside and play, Thranduil needed his son to attend at least one of these meets once a week. Gwenllian turned to Thranduil and gave him a soft smile which he replied back with the same smile. The meeting ended earlier than expected and it gave the small family a little extra time together in the gardens. 

 

 

Thranduil and Gwenllian sat on the summer grass watching their son with a small bow that Thranduil had made for his last birthday. Thranduil held his wife close as they watched their son practice with his bow. Gwenllian turned to her husband and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you my dear husband" "and I you my beautiful wife." Thranduil kissed Gwenllian once again and pressed a bit more pressure into the kiss. "Husband... I have some news" "oh and what sort of news is this?" Thranduil asked this with a smile. "I am with child." Thranduil looked into her eyes with shock and then smiled widely and eloped her in a big hug. "My wife such great news! Another child, do you think it will be a daughter?" Gwenllian laughed. "I don't know that yet my husband, it would be nice to have a daughter, but I will be pleased whatever the gender of the child will be." Thranduil nodded and kissed his wife once more. Alawn ran over to his parents and jumped onto his Ada. "Ada did naneth tell you about the news?!" Thranduil laughed and hugged his son close to him. "Of course! And how did you know before me my little elf?" Alawn giggled. "Naneth told me this morning Ada! It was a surprise for you on your birthday!" Thranduil looked confused for a moment and then realised it was his birthday. "What a perfect surprise it is too!" Thranduil hugged his family close minding Gwenllians belly. "I am pleased that you are happy my beloved!" Alawn smiled. "I would like a brother!" Thranduil and Gwenllian laughed, they won't know till the birth of the gender, but it is a mothers instinct to know what gender their future child is to be.  
After a wonderful day with his family, Thranduil could finally relax with his wife cuddling up to him by his side and he moved his index finger around Gwenllian belly lightly. He was overjoyed that they were gifted with another baby and could not wait to meet him or her. Gwenllian smiled down at her husbands actions she too was excited about the new arrival and could not wait to hold the child in her arms. In the past she had lost three babies that she will never meet and she has prayed ever since for her and her husband to be granted one last child, and now it seems that her wish has finally been answered. "Thranduil, if it is another boy would you be disappointed?" Thranduil lifted his head to Gwenllians height and gave her a confused and hurt look. "No my beloved. I had only said that because I know you would like to have a daughter some day, I do not care of the gender as long as you and the child will be alright and healthy." Gwenllian smiled and kissed her husband. "I am greatful to share these wonderful moments with you Thran" "and I you my beloved." They smiled at each other and then snuggled up together for the night. Thranduil stayed awake for a couple more minutes looking at his wife, he loves her so much and will do everything in his power to protect her and his family, but if he ever would lose her it would kill him and he didn't want to think of what could become of their family if that were to happen. Thranduil looked at his wife for a few more minutes before settling down himself and soon fell asleep with a dream of a young elf with blond hair and blue eyes. 

 

 

Over the next few months Gwenllian's pregnancy was going well, but when she entered four months she had strange pains in her lower back and in her lower abdomen. It scared her that she was losing her child but luckily Erlond, their closet friend and one of the best healers was visiting their kingdom for trade or woods and some new medical herbs and supplies. Erlond checked the child's progress and the Queens health and saw it was just her body changing for the child's birth. This news relieves the king and Queen and Erlond smiles at the happy couple, they were so happy and yet he couldn't help but wonder about his own family back in Rivendell. Soon he would have to leave and when he did he noticed the young prince Alawn waiting for some news about his Naneth. "All is well my young prince." Alawn smiled brightly and ran into the room that his parents was still hugging each other on the healers bed.  
After the excitement Thranduil made sure that his wife was too just relax and don't do anything strenuous for the remainder of the pregnancy. Gwenllian could not go against it, she could not lose this child and so she did what he insisted and what the healers had said. Alawn always came to her and Ada's chambers and they would read and nap together. Thranduil had often came back with both of them snuggling together with Alawn's hand across his Naneth growing belly. Thranduil loves looking at those moments.

 

It was not long until the birth of the new baby to be born and the entire kingdom was happy as can be, but there had been sightings of orcs not far from the palace and Thranduil was worried that something bad may happen to his family. Gwenllian was just eight months and she didn't want anything to happen to her beloved children. Thranduil had higher security around the palace and patrol to ensure that these orcs may have moved to a different path. Gwenllian was in the royal chambers with Alawn, she was brushing her long hair in front of her mirror, she smiled when he now huge belly was so noticeable. She felt the child move within her, the child was less noticeable now because the child had more room to move. She still felt little ticking movements though and that was all she cared for. Alawn was drawing in his paper book when his Ada came into the chambers. "Ada!" Alawn jumped up and ran to hug his Ada tightly. Thranduil laughed and picked up his son and returning the hug. "How are you both?" Alawn answered first. "We are fine Ada, is the patrol back?" "Yes my son, there is no orcs around our parts." Alawn nodded and signaled to be put down. Once Thranduil placed Alawn down he ran to his book and continued his drawings. Thranduil smiled. He walked to his wife and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "And you both?" Thranduil whispered gently and rubbed the belly that held life. Gwenllian smiled and looked up at her husband. "We are fine too my husband." Thranduil smiled and kissed her gently still leaving his on hand on her belly.  
That night Thranduil and Gwenllian was sleeping peacefully before Gwenllian awoke for no reason. She raised up and felt nothing out of the ordinary and there was no reason, that was until a unbearable pain shot through her belly. "Oh!" Her hands went to her stomach and suddenly felt wet underneath. Her water had broke! It was too early! She shook Thranduil roughly to wake him. "Hmm.. Gwenllian what is it?" "My waters broke" Thranduil didn't say anything then shot up in bed and ran to get his robe on. "Come we must go to the healing chambers!" Thranduil and Gwenllian walked slowly to the chambers, every couple steps they would have to stop because of the pain Gwenllian was experiencing. Once there Thranduil shouted for the healers to awake and come quickly. Once the head of their healing chambers were there she examined Gwenllian. "Okay my Queen you are not that far, since it is still early we will be monitoring each contraction." Gwenllian nodded while breathing through the pain. Thranduil was holding her hand and kissed her hand. "Your doing great my love." Gwenllian huffed out of breath. 

 

After nearly a hour the Queen was finally ready to push. Thranduil encouraged her through the pain and gave her more support. 

 

A few minutes of pushing she felt her child leave her body, but there came no cry from the elfling.

 

Gwenllian cried out of terror! Her baby wasn't breathing! Thranduil looked at the healers trying to get the child to breath. He felt the tears well up.

 

After a minute where they thought they lost their baby that's when they heard it... a cry!

 

Gwenllian was now crying happy tears and Thranduil let his tears flow. 

The healer came back with a smile on her face. "My king and Queen, your healthy elfling." The healer handed the child to its mother and Gwenllian smile down at her child. She looked under the blankets and saw it was a boy! Thranduil smiled happily, he has now two sons! Gwenllian smiled and kissed the tiny hand of her child. "He looks so much like you... but my structure." Thranduil laughed and looked at his new beautiful son. "What shall we name him?" Gwenllian looked at her son and thought of a name. "Legolas.." "greenleaf?" Gwenllian nodded. The parents continued to look at their child and smiled happily at their new elfling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the story and I would love to hear feedback on how you liked the story! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
